


Still Compensating

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Compensation [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Continuation of a sort of "Compensation". Based on the events of chapter 399.





	Still Compensating

Rangiku was glad that the debris falling down around her was large enough to just pile up around her without crushing her. Even though Unohana-taichou had closed the wound, she still was injured and couldn't move.

She could hear that kid—Kurosaki Ichigo—and Gin fighting up above her somewhere. At one point Rangiku heard Gin call Ichigo creepy. That, she laughed at. Who was Gin—her dear, psychotic Gin—to call someone else creepy? Rangiku's smiled faded as she coughed a bit, then she laughed again. Well, she supposed it would take one to know one.

But she really couldn't stop laughing after Rangiku heard Gin's explanation of his bankai. Even after she started to cough more than laugh, Rangiku couldn't stop.

It reminded her of better, happier times. Back when she'd first become a shinigami, and her first date with him. He'd been more innocent then.

For one wild moment, Rangiku wanted to reenact what she'd done all those years ago, just to see what he'd do. Rangiku smiled fondly. Probably not the same way he had done. But all too soon, her smile dropped and she chalked up the fantasy to blood loss.

More debris fell, and this time it obscured her hiding place. Rangiku lay in the dark and wondered if anybody would be able to find her underneath all of the rocks and beams which formed a cave above her. Mentally, she shrugged. At the very least, if she wasn't found, nobody would ask her to do anything she didn't want to. Like watch Gin die.

Rangiku closed her eyes and decided to sleep until someone found her or she woke up. Which ever came first. The small smile returned briefly. Maybe she could go back to those halcyon days with Gin in her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on ff.net on 10 April 2010. I am the original author and am reposting it here. I do like this, because I am a diehard GinRan shipper, and I think it's actually decently written. The first one though, I'm a bit more iffy on because its just a little bit squicky to me now.


End file.
